


She's always a woman rewrite

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Arthur Weasley Bashing, Evil Hermione Granger, Multi, Ron has made something of his life, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: It is Molly and Weasley seventy bonding anniversary, will Ron and his family attend the celebration or stay away.  What has Ronald done with his life since leaving Hogwarts at eighteen.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/occ, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley/OCC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Meet Coolonel Weasley and his family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of she's always a woman, hopefully with the added chapters from chapter 2 it will flow better. This story is inspired by the story willing by Debstheslytherndnapefan on A03, at the end of the story I started to think how Ronald could mature and turn his life around. Here is the result and as usual do not own the original characters from Harry Potter or NCIS. There is Weasley family and Granger bashing, so if you like these characters then do not read and this is an very alternative universe

Colonel Ronald Weasley looked at the parchment that had just been delivered by owl to him, the invitation to his parents seventy bonding anniversary. He glanced at his wife and almost whined like he used to as a precocious jealous prat at Hogwarts with “But do we have to, everybody will be there….the whole she bang of the family including the know it all! And Harry and Severus will not be invited….please…please for our children…please….please…it has been so peaceful….”   
“Ronald Weasley we are GOING, it is about time that the three Harpies from your family were shut up! Seventy year anniversary is a milestone as you know!” with a whisper she added “Afterwards we can drop by the Snape’s…..give them the memories and play, whilst the children are spoilt rotten by Grace and the other house elves, not to mention their Godfathers Severus and Harry…….Uncles Fred and George” 

“You mean the clubs? And…”   
“And anything else my little submissive wants to do that fortnight!” Ronald’s wife and dominant negotiated.   
Ronald nodded, a week with his family for three weeks of fun and play with his dominant and wife, he knew she said two weeks, but he knew he could negotiate a week before the anniversary celebration and two weeks afterwards.   
“Can we please say at the local Premier Inn mum?” The oldest of four children asked   
“Even better, can we stay with Uncles Harry and Severus please?” The middle son asked, who was a potions and chemistry prodigy, and loved experimenting with his Uncle Severus. The family knew that Severus Snape had an apprenticeship lined up for him, if he gained all his A’levels and NEWTS in two years’ time.   
“I can’t go!” said the youngest girl, her twin brother and two older brothers looked at her with naked envy at her words   
“WHY EVER NOT SANDRA?” her mother demanded   
“I Have army cadets camp that week, and Brian has Boys Brigade camp…..money paid and acceptance forms signed…..Oh what a pity….so sad…..sorry to miss the social event of the year….HOW WILL I…” with that Sandra feigned a sigh and dramatically feinted on to the living room couch, holding her chest and continuing “live with myself having to go to Army camp instead of listening to how dad should have married the Harpy Fridged Know it all Ging…”   
“Enough Sandra!...you know her name is Ms Granger, she has a very important position in the ministry” Sandra’s mother looked at her daughter and nearly spluttered when her submissive and husband commented “Yep doing a Lewinski with my father under his desk!”   
“RONALD WEASLEY I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID….”   
“Come on mum…really that’s nothing to what our uncles say…..Or dad!....by the way, really sorry and forgot….doing the whole Boys Brigade Officer at camp thing with Brian…just agreed yesterday” The oldest Weasley son explained   
“That’s it….if those three do NOT HAVE TO ATTEND THE BLOODY SOCIEL PARAH EVENT OF THE MILLINIEUM…..THEN WE CAN STAY AT THE FIVE STAR HILTON HOTEL FOR THE WEEK…after all have to get something worthwhile out of going to the borings after all”   
“I’ll book the Hotel now, and asked if the Snape’s and twins are interested in joining us for the week!” Ronald suddenly took out his Microsoft surface pro and sent a quick e-mail to the Snape’s asking them to join the remaining family at the local five star Hilton, then he quickly started searching the internet for Hiltons web site to book the rooms needed.   
“RONALD WEALSEY….how could you….your father is a….”   
“Fucking wimp….who had to bond with screaming harpy from hell…..So my eldest brother William was born legitimate….there is only one reason that MS GRANGER even found a made up position in the magical ministry…I HATE THE LOT OF THEM…I may love them….but I HATE THEIR SMUG YOU COULDN’T SURVIE IN THEIR SUPERIOR MAGICAL WORLD….so yes I believed Ms Granger whored her way into the ministry…after all she became my parents second daughter and eighth child….and became the pariah of the Weasley family.” Ronald turned to his middle son Severus and said to him “Go and contact your uncle Severus and Harry ….see if you can stay the whole four weeks with them….you kids don’t need to live through a week’s hell of my family….and they don’t deserve to know or see you” and with that Ronald finished booking the room just for the two and his twin brothers at the five star Hilton hotel. He and his dominant may have to spend a week in his families company, but he wouldn’t put his four children though that hell on earth literally. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that afternoon the Weasley’s owl returned to the burrow with the partial acceptance of their youngest son to Molly and Arthur Weasley’s anniversary event. Molly accepted the invitation and sighed, her youngest Ronald was such a disappointment. 

She looked round her homely kitchen, the table where her seven…who became eight children used to sit and play. Even though they had been poor, the love had seen them through, there had never been time or the attention she knew for her four middle boys needed. 

The boys Percy, the Twins and little Ronnie had to grow up with at least third hand clothes, patched with her love. Not for them the experience of receiving new clothes, or toys, every achievement they accomplished had been completed first by the two eldest boys, money had been scraped together to help Bill and Charlie when they left the burrow to start their careers. Arthurs job had hardly paid the bills and mortgage on the burrow, food was grown in their garden and Molly had done what she needed to get the money for her children to attend Hogwarts school, and to save the burrow their home. 

The Ginny their youngest wasn’t even conceived when she went and begged the now disgraced and dead Albus Dumbledore for the money to save their home the Burrow. They had needed the money for the Burrow’s mortgage, oh the children’s Hogwarts schooling had been paid for courtesy of the order of the Phoenix. But it was the time when Arthur as well as the rest of the ministry except for the aurors of course had been put on half pay for the foreseeable future. They had just scrapped together enough money to ensure that their her two brothers the twins could be laid to rest like the heroes they were. Their funerals had been attended by everybody that could attend. As was the custom at the time, the deceased families paid for all the accommodation and extras that the mourners needed. But as Arthur had said only the best was good enough for the family hero’s. 

Molly had gone to Dumbledore and begged him to assist them, and he had given them the money to tide them over. Molly had been in Albus office and he just listened to her and the families problems and agreed to help her and the family. She had been so worried about the burrow and their monetarily problems that she had fallen asleep in Albus office. Then Molly had become pregnant with Ginny, and suddenly the war was over and every bodies life’s returned to normal. 

Molly still remembered when her and her families lives started to go wrong, it was when that little foul mouthed boy had returned to the magical world. Well at least he nobody had ever found out about the assistance he had given over the years to the cause and the orders families including them and the Longbottom’s. Dumbledore had ensured that Arthur was one of his most trusted lieutenants and help support the family, where thought Molly had they gone so wrong that four of their children could turn out to embrace the dark aspects of society. 

Ronald had fled the magical world when he it became apparent that he would never be as successful as his other siblings, including his adopted sister Hermione Granger. Who as the brightest witch of her year, had carved out for herself a career in the magical ministry. Her eldest Bill was a Gringotts curse breaker, Charlie was the owner and manager of a dragon preserve in Romania. Percy had followed his father into the ministry and was now liaison secretary for the ministry to the muggle government, Hermione had through hard work worked her way up to being Arthurs undersecretary of who was now Chancellor of the ministry of magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the Minister of magic and had ensured that the great Albus Dumbledore legacy was still in place and making their society stronger and better. Quite the achievement when you realized that Hermione was muggle born witch, and had overcome numerous disadvantages in the magical world. Apparently she spent quite a bit of her with Kingsley and it was rumored that one day they would bond, she also was always trying to find out what was needed to ensure the department worked well and smoothly. Their youngest daughter Ginny was the most misunderstood of her other hard working children, and the vindictive Snape’s especially Severus Snape had made it worse for her. Ginny was on probation again, after her sentence of five years in Azkaban had been served for stalking Harry Snape, ever since Ginny had tried in her innocence to use a compulsion spell on Harry Snape, the Snape’s had taken every advantage to ensure that Ginny paid harshly. Ginny could never work now, or find a partner, Molly could still hear the medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey advising them to have Ginny attended St Mungo’s as a mental inpatient for her obsession with the Snape’s. 

Of course the Snape’s like her youngest son Ronald had fled the magical society with their tails between their legs for the muggle one, when it became obvious that they couldn’t live in the magical society.

But going back to Ronald, it appeared that it was only him and his mud blood bonded attending their bonding anniversary, and they were staying at a muggle dive called the Hilton. She wasn’t surprised to see that their children were not attending the celebration, but what do you expect, they most probably foul mouthed little hooligans who would disrupt the happy family occasion! 

Molly still remembered the last and only time they had met Ronald’s bonded and her family, things were said that needed to be. Molly only told them straight what a big disappointment Ronald had been to them, and that she put the blame right where it belonged, on Ronald’s intended. After all how could Ronnie have left the superior magical society and joined the Mundane British Army as a common foot soldier no less. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Harry Snape nee Potter (but do not call that to his face or within ear shot) smirked and found his partner and dominant Severus. The man who had looked after him, and taught ensured that he survived his re-entrance to the magical society.   
“Severus! It appears that Ronald and the family want to join us for the summer, and that Severus wants to stay with us while the Weasley bash is on!”   
“Only Severus? What about the other three hooligans? Asked a smirking Severus Snape   
“Well, they all want to stay for the three weeks around the bash, but the other three hooligans have made alternative plans…..and Severus has managed to ensure that he can stay with us the week of the bash!”   
“I’ll set up the lab, and ensure that your friends and his uncles do not teach Severus more prank potions then” sighed Severus in mock defeat, already planning the potions and outings that he would organize and arrange for his favorite Godson.   
Severus was always surprised that he and his submissive now considered Ronald, Percy and his twin brothers as their family. Ronald had really turned his life around when he left the magical society for the mundane one. And his four children were smart, hardworking and wanted to pursue their own careers. It had been a shock when the Snape’s were asked to be the Weasley’s magical Godparents, and Severus although loving all his god children had really bonded with the second oldest Severus. Severus like his siblings had never had to have the indignity of falling apart and patched up second hand clothes or other essentials. Severus and his siblings had been encouraged to find and pursue their own dreams. They had as well attended the mixed magical and mundane specialist private schools that the British Army helped the Weasley’s pay for. In a move that Severus had agreed with, the Weasley’s had always told their children how lucky they were to get such a good education and not to waste it, and the children hadn’t. 

Severus could remember the loud argument when he and Harry had paid for the rest of the Weasley children education. Ronald wasn’t so advanced in his army career then, and the Snape’s had realized how hard it would be for them to pay the school fees for the their children, even with the British Army helping the family. So they had with the twins and Percy contributing as well. 

In a move that the everybody applauded, the Weasley’s had when they could afford it and without boasting to anyone, started to support the scholarships that the Malfoys run for disadvantaged magical children to attend Hogwarts school. Although now the scholarships were with the mundane run private sector schools, Hogwarts did not have the best academic credentials that the other schools had apparently. Magical and half-blood children were not being given scholarships to attend Hogwarts now by the mundane government. In fact Hogwarts school like the rest of the light controlled British society had to support it self, since they had cut off all contact between themselves and the muggle world. 

Many so call magical creatures and dark supporting families has left the magical society for the mundane one. Many of the light supporters serfs and slaves after the second wizarding civil war had left the magical society and successfully joined the muggle society.

Yes thought Severus, Voldemort had been defeated and Dumbledore discredited when Harry had re-joined the magical society for a short period. But with Dumbledore’s power and influence with in the Wizengamot and ministry decimated, his legacy was still being continued by the light controlled magical ministry run by the dictator Kingsley Shacklebolt and his partner Arthur Weasley. 

“Well don’t bother! You know Fred and George will be on their best behavior when Ronald and the rest of the family are here”   
“And what about the week that they are staying for the anniversary bash? Where will they stay….not at the burrow surely?” 

“NO! apparently they are staying at the five star Hilton hotel with Ronald and his bonded….YEP! one big argument about who is footing the bill…DO NOT SO WANT TO GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT DISCUSSION”   
Severus smirked, he knew the emails between the brothers would be immense, and the friendly argument over who was paying would rumbled on to whoever got to the reception desk first. It still surprised him, that Ronald Weasley had made a success out of his life. The Weasley twins were always going to make a success of their lives and dreams of owning their own prank making business. The business had really expanded when Ronald and his intended at the time invested in the business and made the twins expand into the mundane world.   
The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes company now owned a big manufacturing company, that produced pranks and products world while both in the mundane and magical worlds. Major Mundane shops including Tesco and Harrods lined up to sell their products. Really the twins only kept the original shop in Diagon alley as a reminder of where their dream first materialised so long ago, and to still have a foothold in the dwindling small backward magical society. But no matter how successful Percy, the twins and Ronald were, their parents were disappointed in their choices especially Ronald Weasley. 

Percy Weasley had made a success of his life outside magical society, he was now the American Magical Ambassador for mundane British Government. He was he admitted a committed career civil servant, and had decided to join the mass exodus of magicals to mundane society at the defeat of Lord Voldemort. He had found a home in the British Governments foreign office, his knowledge of the magical world and its customs had helped him enormously in his career. 

“I am surprised that Ronald and his bonded are attending the anniversary celebration. Especially after the family boycotted their wedding except for the twins and Percy, who flew in from Brussels the day before”” Reminisce Severus   
“Yep that Harpy Molly totally got the wrong end of the stick….”   
“Or the right end” agreed and smirked Severus knowingly   
I know it hurt Ron, when the rest of the family except for the twins and Percy sided with Kingsley and Molly and refused to attend his wedding!” Harry stated   
“Oh remember the dinner when Molly decided that she and therefore the rest of the Weasley family wouldn’t be attending” Severus added   
“Only the twins memories……..”   
“And Minerva and Poppies” laughed Severus and continued “and at least then we could attend the wedding”   
“It was bloody brilliant….I mean it’s the memory that just keeps giving”   
“INDEED!” agreed Severus “Flitwick family apparently keep watching it when Molly and Arthur ask his paternal family for a loan!”   
“You know Minerva and the rest including Flitwick will just keep tickling the sleeping dragon at the anniversary celebration” Harry laughed   
“They should remember the Hogwarts motto….never tickle a sleeping dragon!” stated Severus   
“Unless of course, you want the rare welsh green dragon to run havoc at a party….just for a little entertainment” Harry smirked “Do you want to see the memory again….I mean it might just explain Margaret Thatcher!” Severus laughed and stated “Go get the pensive….my green eyed brat” 

Chapter 2

It was a few days later when Ron Weasley contacted who he regarded as his real father and brother in all but name the Snape’s, it had he admitted taken a lot of time and work on his part to understand why the world did not revolve around himself when he was seventeen.  
His introspection in his life had begun when his twin brothers Fred and George told him a few hard truths about his character and life in general, how he was somebody who preferred to coast along in the world on others coat tails. He had graduated from Hogwarts school with nothing to his name except two NEWTS and OWLS that were worthless, he had wanted to become an Auror but thought he could become one without the hard work needed. At first he had helped out in his brothers shop and entered chess tournaments which he was successful in, bringing in income that he needed, but he knew he wanted more from life, he wanted a career and success. During the time that he was helping out at his brothers shop and staying with them, he ventured out into the mundane world, and found out that he could even now study and take mundane subjects, which he did. For four years he studied at the local mundane college of education gaining his GCSE and A Levels which allowed him to apply and enrol at a mundane university studying mathematics and engineering.   
With the success of his chess career on the circuit he had managed to save money to enable himself to pay for university, he still had to find work in the mundane world to survive university, and he worked in his brothers shop and entered chess competitions in the summer to ensure that he had enough savings so he continue to attend university.   
He had begun to become involved with the Snape’s by accident, when they visited the twins shop. Over a period of time he begun to tell Harry what he was doing and hoping to achieve, Harry had one day offered to pay for Ronald’s university fees and accommodation until he graduated, but Ron had declined the offer after thanking the Snape’s for their offer, he informed them that he needed to accomplish this on his own.   
At twenty seven he had graduated university with a masters first class honours in mathematics and engineering from one of the most prestige universities in England, he had invited his parents and the rest of his family, his parents and two older siblings had declined the invitation stating that his hard work at a mundane university was nothing to be proud off and to re-enter the magical society full time where his parents could support him whilst he became what they wanted him to become. It was the first time that he felt utterly devastated by his family, on the day of his graduation the twins, Percy and the Snape’s attended his graduation, and the celebratory dinner afterwards with his old teachers professor McGonagall and Flitwick. It was at the dinner that he informed them that he had decided to join the British Army as a officer cadet, he knew in his heart that he needed the discipline that the Army would hopefully give him, and provide him with a career he wanted. His real family that night were astounded at his choice of careers but supported him fully, he had earlier that week confessed to Severus Snape his old potions professor that he now saw him in the role of his father, a person who he could turn to when he needed, and a person that would hopefully guide and support him. Severus Snape had been amazed and overwhelmed by Ronald’s declaration, and proud that a student he had known for being foul mouthed and lazy had turned his life around in a short period of time relatively speaking.  
But today he had to tell Harry and his adopted father something that would or could totally defeated them as it had him, his wife had been with him throughout the interview by the met police UCOS detectives. After they had left he had been stunned and devastated, his parents and uncles with the rest of the order of the phoenix from the first world war had been no more it seemed than common murders and criminals.  
The UCOS unit were investigating a series of murders by who they thought were a gang, the murders had be gruesome, whole families had been tortured and killed, children younger than first years at Hogwarts had been tortured and killed and the only common link had been it seemed that they were mundane or squib relatives of known Dark families in the wizarding world. Children from Dark supporting families in the mundane world who would have re-joined the magical world at eleven had been tortured and murdered to stop them from attending Hogwarts school. Of course the mundane authorities had not known of the connection between the mundane families and the magical world. And it had not been until a DNA sample that Ronald’s had given to eliminate himself from a crime scene that he had attended that a match had been made to the cold case, allowing the UCOS unit to investigate further.  
The unknown gang that had attacked the families had according to the UCOS detectives worked in at least four smaller groups, it group had a different way of torturing and killing their victims it seemed. But the DNA sample that Ronald had supplied which had been put though the DNA database had shown that two of the four groups of murders belonged to his family. Ronald had been violently sick when he realised that his twin uncles and parents had been part of the ‘mundane gang’ who had targeted squib families from Dark families. Then Ron had a sinking feeling when he realised that the gang members were most probably the four couples targeted by Death Eaters after or during the war. Which meant that the Longbottom’s and Harry’s parents could have been targeted by the Death Eaters for crimes against their families. After all magical signatures used on the targets would have remained for some time. This was the news that Ronald knew he had to share with his brothers and adopted father.


	2. This is the twentith first century not the twenith century Edna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's team try to stop the mundane press from covering the 'summer event' of the year. The couple attendance of his parents anniversary ball being held at the ministry of magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good at describing articles. clothing etc so please read my description and visualise the outfit any way you want to, oh and this story is slightly different to the original story (sorry). and pls forgive and poetic licence I have taken with describing a army team, so now just enjoy

Warrant officer Edna Smith was sat in a non-descript greasy spoon café in London. Edna was trying to make her very long term friend a producer of a very influential television morning show and also a Editor of a very influential and popular British Newspaper. Edna now had a migraine that was worse then four hangovers together. For one last time she tried to persuade her friends to boycott the event that had been catapulted into the mundane event of the year if not decade.

“Look, Edna!” her producer friend started, looking around the supposed run down greasy spoon café that the average by passers saw when they hurried passed it on the way to and from work. 

Most people that regularly used the café either knew that the food was good, and prepared in almost sterile hygienic conditions in the kitchen. Local builders, nurses, taxi drivers even local office workers used the café, the café front house was kept spotlessly clean by the waiting staff under the careful watchful eye of the owners wife.

The café was also the meeting point for different people to meet to hash out deals over a celebrities publicity, literally deals in this café could make or break people and their careers. Everything that was said in the café was strictly confidential and off the record. It helped that the café owner had ensured that this was the case. His grandfather when he started the café had personally known the Kray family, and many deals between the different ‘London or even British Crimes families’ had been hashed in this very café.

Knowledge that the crime bosses thought that the police needed to know had been exchanged here, with the understanding that this café was the neutral land between the police and the criminals.

Over time the café had naturally diversified to include the other elements of society, that couldn’t be seen to make deals with each other. Countries diplomats often frequented the café, to start diplomatic talks between their countries. 

At the moment Warrant Officer Smith was trying to broker a deal between the Army, British Royal family and the British press and it was not going at all well. She looked up when she saw her handsome black counterpart in Colonel Weasley office, Lieutenant Officer DeShawn Williams. The officer was not only sex on legs (especially in his uniform), but excluded confidence and could normally sway anybody to his view point and aims. But Edna knew in heart of heart that even DeShawn wouldn’t be able to pull the proverbial rabbit out of the hat this time. It would mean that when the shit hit the fan over the expected Colonel Weasley mother behavior at the magical ministry ball honoring their seventy year bonding, then the MOD and palace would be trying to do control damage. And it would not be the Colonels fault, the man had worked his way up to his rank though his own efforts. His wife had done what very few minor royals had done, supported her husband career and made her own career not using her connections. Even the Weasley’s wedding or bonding had been a very low key event, with only a few family and friends invited from both sides. Of course the Royal family had celebrated the Weasley marriage away from the lime light.

Of course the press wanted a scandal connected with the very down to earth and well liked pair. Edna looked at DeShawn and nodded knowing that both of them thought the same thing ‘that if only the Weasley’s had kept the bonding anniversary celebrations at the hovel they called the Burrow then the damage limitation would have been easier as the press could have been kept out of the Burrow property. But the idiot minister of magic Chief Warlock Shacklebolt had organized a ministry ball his Chancellor and one of the few remaining original members of the order of the Phoenix.

DeShawn just smiled and shook his head at his colleague Edna, the officer he knew was loyal to the army, and their immediate superior Colonel Weasley. She had wanted to try to stop the Weasleys from being embarrassed by the Colonels mother and family, but he was more of a realist than Edna in some things. He knew that nothing would be able to stop the press from reporting the situation at the ball being held in honor of the Weasleys. The only thing that could stop the reporting of the ball would be the start of the apocalypse of the world and even then the reporting of the Weasley ball may just clinch first place.

“EDNA! Look I am afraid it is not the early twentieth century, when the scandal and story of Edward the eighth was suppressed in the British Press, until the British Press had to report the news to the British Public. We are now in the twenty first century and we HAVE TO REPORT ALL RELEVANT NEWS TO OUR FOLLOWERS” Edna just groaned when her producer friend confirmed “This will be the biggest story of the summer! You know that the summer months are generally very slow for the press…….this potential story has all the best ingredients and it might not happen….Colonel Weasley mother may a wonderful person who finally excepts and welcomes the Colonel wife into the family fold”

“Sure and if and when that happens…..I will be in the nearest Ladbrooks (betting office) putting a bet on how high the RAF pigs are flying that day” DeShawn commented making all four people at the table splutter out in laughter at the image that DeShawn had presented them.

“Well as the old saying go ‘hope dies last’ and even hope has deserted us with the promise of Colonels Weasley mother” commented Warrant Officer Smith dryly stated.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It was that Saturday afternoon and Molly Weasley was getting ready for the ball being held in her and Arthurs honor. For once since the last victory ball she had attended at the ministry, she had her makeup and hair styled by the best and very expensive magical and beauty saloon in Diagon Alley. She was determined to ensure that she looked her best. Her dress robes were ankle length and were neon green in colour. She knew she looked incredible, after all her eldest sons had commissioned from the best woman designer in Diagon Alley her night’s outfit,

The dress had a low bust with gypsy style sleeves, the neon green leather boned corset top flared out to a ankle length skirt that had a high left side thigh slit that daringly showed the top of her garter. She knew and felt amazing, the outfit she knew would be the talk of high and very low mundane and magical society. When the photographs were printed in the newspapers.

It took Molly quite a bit of time to manage to get into her ‘dress’ that evening. Bit with the long sleeved gloves and the borrowed ‘tiara’ her, Arthur and their two eldest sons with their partnerds and daughters left the burrow and flooed straight into the ministry atrium where they were to greet their guests before the guests were guided into the Ballroom itself.

Molly was ecstatic that the both the muggle and magical press were taking photographs of her and her family, she couldn’t wait to see the pictures and the reports about her outfit in the press over the next few days. She even had an exclusive interview with the British mundane Sun newspaper. Arthur and herself also had interviews with the magical society Quibbler and Daily Prophet newspapers. 

Arthur first saw the rest of their family, Percy and the twins with their partners emerged from muggle limousines. The greetings and introductions between themselves and their guests from the magical society went smoothly, Kingsley talked to the Weasley’s and their children, congratulating them on their mainly happy bonding. Of course Kingsley would be the main speaker during the ball, when he would remind their guests of how important their contribution to the vanquishing of Lord Voldemort during both British wizarding wars were. And how Arthur had managed from very humbled beginnings at the ministry to his position of authority and trust now.

Even the arrival of Percy and the twins with their partners went very smoothly, it was the arrival of their youngest son who had been a major disappointment and his mundane wife that the trouble began. It became the day that nobody in the magical world , important light side supporters and ex phoenix orders members would remember for the wrong reasons and for the consequences that arose from it for their interaction with the backward mundane world.

The limousine that Ron and his awful wife arrived in stopped at the front door of the ministry. Lieutenant Williams got out the front of the limousine and opened the door for his superior Colonel Weasley and his lovely wife, he closed the door after the couple and followed them into the ministry and to the Colonels parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor changes to the characters and yes Dumbles is dead, so it aligns more with the willing storyline, next chapter will be new and hopefully posted shortly


End file.
